Lo peor de una preparatoria
by Poniis
Summary: Por definirlo un harem de hombres acosando o protegiendola de ellos mismo .Primer Fanfic. Drama de una alocada vida que puede ser la preparatoria y aun peor si eres una chica que aparenta fisicamente
1. Un par muy diferente

Buenas, Buenas(¿) Aquí mi primer fanfic , espero lo disfruten comenten , dejen criticas constructivas por favor.

Los estudiantes de la preparatoria Seikon se despedían de las vacaciones de verano , pues ya empezaba el regreso a clases , tan doloroso para unos y agradable para otros.

_Por fin comenzaban las clases, me había mudado a la ciudad de Tokio , pues mis padres eran de viajar y vine a vivir con mi abuela. No sabía que vida me esperaría en esta ciudad , pero no podía evitar sentirme aterrada ¿Y eso por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que en los anteriores institutos que he estudiado era llamada "Ciclope" ¿Ciclope? Pues sí , ya me que mi cabello llegaba a cubrirme el ojo derecho ¡Solo por una excusa tonta! .Cierto , olvide presentarme. Me llamo Rin Kagamine, tengo 16 años de edad aunque mi físico es de una niña de 13 años, me considero una joven sin atributo alguno. Soy baja de estatura y piensan que soy tierna cuando mi personalidad es toda la contraria._

-Rinny se te hace tarde querida- decía una dulce voz detrás de la puerta de la joven rubia , que pesadamente trataba de despertarse.

-Mi primer día de clases..- suspiro pesadamente la joven , dirigiéndose al baño… precisamente al tocador , recorriendo un poco de agua por tu bello rostro , regresando rápidamente a su habitación , procediendo simplemente a colocarse el uniforme que constaba en una corta falda color carmín , una blusa delgada color blanca , con mangas largas y una corbata también carmín medias blancas largas y zapatos escolares color negro.

–Ese director debe ser pervertido- menciono la rubia, soltando una sonora risilla al darse cuenta de lo corto que permitía la falda aquel director de la preparatoria Seikon. Sin más que mencionar se despidió de su abuela, esta le ofrecía el desayuno pero Rin solo rechazo aquella invitación, encaminándose hacia la prepatoria.

_Al fin llegue, me encamine dentro de la preparatoria muchas personas fijaban su mirada en mi ¿Era por mi aspecto de niña? Pues no era muy común ver a una joven de apariencia a una niña en una preparatoria, tontas personas. Aún dentro de mis pensamientos odiaba a las personas que solo se fijaban en el físico. Estaba recorriendo los pasillos cuando de la nada escucho gritos de chicas y jadeos, quise voltear pero una turbina de viento se me adelanto , pero en realidad era un chico de cabello negro atado por una coleta y con el flequillo desordenado ¿Espera…?_

Cuando la rubia pudo reaccionar su falda se encontraba alzada , haciendo notar sus inocentes pantis que eran de un color blanco y con ositos por toda la pantis. El joven de cabellos negros se detuvo antes de alzarle la falda a la chica siguiente, algo curioso , pues hasta ahora "su bienvenida hacia las nuevas alumnas" no había visto pantis como las de Rin, la rubia solamente quedo quita y con el rostro sonrojado.

-Señorita ¿Usted no es de primaria?- pregunto el joven , en un tono coqueto , rodeándole la cadera y apegándole a él.

-¿Eh? ¡Salvaje!- Rin intento zafarse sin éxito alguno, mientras el joven la llevaba aun en esa posición dentro de un salón , al parecer no había nadie dentro para la suerte Rin.

-Vaya , ¿Eres de preparatoria , pequeña conejita?- le susurro en el oído con un tono sensual y atrevido , que hacía que la joven fuera cada vez más intimidada. La rubia no mencionaba nada, lo cual hizo desesperar al joven peli negro , tomándole del mentón y aproximándose a juntar sus labios con los de la pequeña rubia.

-Buenos días… Re. ¡REI!- un joven rubio bastante similar al peli negro se acercó rápidamente apartando a Rei de Rin , sosteniéndole sin darse cuenta la mano de la rubia fuertemente. – ¡No puedes violar a una niña! Debe ser de primaria .Maldito Lolicon- dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Soy de preparatoria, segundo de preparatoria- menciono la joven débilmente, no podía reaccionar a todo lo que le había pasado en unas horas.

-Eres una dulzura de niña- El rubio se abalanzo a abrazarla pero la rubia lo empujo y logro esquivar la acción del rubio.

-Son raros… lamento las confusiones yo me retiro a sentarme en mi respectivo lugar- Dijo fríamente la pequeña rubia esta actitud hizo que se desviara con su físico delicado y frágil al igual que el de una pequeña niña inocente, su personalidad era seria y madura.

Los chicos quedaron perplejos sobre aquella escena y sin más se sentaron en asientos cerca de la rubia, el rubio que se llamaba Len se sentó delante de la rubia y el peli negro llamado Reí se sentó detrás de la chica. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el salón ya se encontraba repleto de alumnos conversando.

Al entrar el profesor era tiempo de presentarse ¿Rin, como te presentaras?


	2. Otro idiota más

_**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAS(¿) gracias por los reviews , no pensaba tener alguno.**_

**Rin y Len K. Rei y Rui K , Gracias por el review y aclaro que aún no se con quién terminara Rin enamorada o emparejada.**

**Haku Yowane 2000 , gracias por el review y si , pobre Rin 3 es que la aman(¿)**

Rayos, rayos_, en mi anterior preparatoria me llamaban Ciclope y acá simplemente dos jóvenes me acaban de llamar "pequeña de primaria" ¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto una chica de baja estatura para su edad en su vida? ¡Y esos dos eran muy diferentes! Aunque se parecían físicamente. Tenían sus diferencias, el rubio era un poco más bajo que el chico peli negro, pero aun así no dejaban de ser similares en lo físico, además los dos eran demasiado atractivos… ¡Rin deja de decir tonterías! ¡Ellos son idiotas que no se fijan bien!_

-Señorita, ¡señorita!-

-¿Eh? Lo siento.- la joven rubia se levantó al oír la llamada de atención del profesor, debía dejar de alarmarse.

-Preséntese por favor-

-Claro, e-es un placer c-conocerlos, mi nombre es R…-

-Buenas, ¡Lamento mi tardanza!- grito un joven de cabellos agua marina, y así la joven rubia fui interrumpida.

_Ya estaba por presentarme, estaría iniciando bien si lo hacía correctamente, lo estaba haciendo muy bien hasta que alguien me interrumpió entrando al salón de un portazo, era un chico bastante alto, apuesto y de cabello agua marina. Este solo atino a acercarse a mí y mirarme fijamente, casi perdia la cordura al llamarme bajita mientras me despeinaba y se retiraba a sentarse. Eso fue humillante , pero por mi orgullo lo ignore y termine de presentarme._

-Oye Len, ¿Esa chica bajita es muy linda no? Al parecer se llama Rin- menciono el joven de cabello agua marina, llamando la atención del rubio.

-Cierto, al inicio de clases la encontré siendo casi violada por Rei- dijo entre risas el rubio.

-¿Están hablando de mí? –le susurro Rei, riendo a la vez

-¿enserio casi violas a Rin?- pregunto el joven de cabello agua marina llamado Mikuo.

-Sí, pero advierto que esa niña rubia será mía- menciono Rei

-No, yo la quiero para mí- decían Mikuo y Len al mismo tiempo

-Ustedes, los jóvenes de atrás preséntense y ya dejen de charlar- menciono el profesor, toda clase empezó a reír. Los jóvenes simplemente se presentaron al mismo tiempo. La rubia los observo y memorizo los nombre de esos tres.

_Vaya les gusta llamar la atención, bueno el rubio se llama Len Kagamine, el de cabello negro se llama Rei Kagamine, y mencionaron que son hermanos cuando son totalmente diferentes. Y por último el chico de cabello agua marina se llamaba Mikuo Hatsune, era muy curioso tenía el apellido de mi mejor amiga de la infancia, fue la única que no me discriminaba, pero se mudó y a la edad de 7 años ya no la volví a ver._

La clase seguía pasando, la campana anunciando el receso soñó, la rubia guardo sus cosas, salió a recorrer las escuela, sin saber que estaba siendo perseguida por un chico, Rin decidió entrar a la biblioteca, noto que estaba sola y simplemente procedió a buscar un libro en los estantes, quiso tomar uno, pero sintió como alguien la apega a su cuerpo abrazándola por detrás ¿Quién es? Pues es el joven Mikuo, quería conocerla y decidió seguirla, solo era otro acosador. Rin se alarmo zafándose y dándose vuelta para encontrarse con el chico y bufar.

-La jirafa celeste- murmuro Rin

-Vamos princesa bajita, no soy tan alto y no seas tímida solo dime Mikuo- le guiño un ojo, robándole rápidamente un beso en los labios , esta vez Rin si había reaccionado a la acción de contraria y le respondió con una cachetada y salió corriendo.

-Vaya, es difícil , me interesa- sonrió ampliamente el joven , notando como Rin se alejaba corriendo.


End file.
